With development of communications technologies, more applications are integrated into a terminal device, for example, a wireless local area network (WLAN) function such as a wireless compatibility certification Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) function, a Bluetooth® function, a radio frequency function, and an air mouse function. All the foregoing applications work on a same frequency band, for example, at 2.4 gigahertz (GHz), and therefore mutual interference may be caused. In the prior art, an operator can manually perform wireless local area network configuration for a wireless terminal.
However, an operation of the foregoing wireless local area network configuration for the wireless terminal is complicated and error-prone, thereby lowering configuration efficiency and reliability.